My Broken Rose
by Saphire light
Summary: Misao is a young talented fighter who lives with her Aunt and Uncle.She thinks that no one could love her the way she is,but love is closer than she thinks.Please R&R! Chapter 5 UP!
1. My Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruoni Kenshin. So leave me alone!

Gently now, don't break it" said Misao to her little cousin Yuuyake

"I am, Shan!"

"Misao smiled at her cousin's nickname for her.

I don't know why she calls me Shan, I am most defiantly NOT beautiful Misao thought to herself not after that man came.

(Flash back)

"Misao run!" screamed Tomoe

"Mommy!" Misao screamed as a masked man drove his sword through her mother's heart.

Tomoe screamed at the pain, and then fell forward into a pool of black blood

Misao ran as fast as she could out of the dojo but the time she lost while watching her mother be mercilessly slaughtered cost her dearly. The assassin was close on her heals. Suddenly anger at having her mother killed made her turn around and face her attacker. She took out her Kunai and threw them at the man. Two ripped through his eyes tearing through his skull and past his thick bloodied hair. The other eight buried themselves in his torso till only the handles were visible. The man fell forward on top of little Misao, his sword cutting through her arm, severing it from her shoulder.

Misao screamed at the pain then fell into a puddle of her own blood. Blood now mixed with that of the assassin, the man who had killed her mother. Then every thing went black.

(end of flashback)

Misao shuddered, that was 10 years ago when she was 6.

"Shan?" asked Yuuyake

"Hummm. Oh, I'm sorry, what was your question?" asked Misao coming out of her daze

"Did you want it here or on the other shelf?" the little girl asked putting her small hands on her hips.

Misao smiled at the little five years old, she looked absolutely adorable in her little blue kimono.

"Right there is fine, don't you think?"

The little girl pondered the question as if she were deciding the fate of the world

"Yes. I think it looks good there." She smiled up at Misao.

"Come on lets go make dinner, Aoshi and Uncle Saitoh will be home soon" Misao said trying to take the younger girls hand in hers.

"Okay, let's go!"

Misao laughed as the little girl pulled at her limp kimono sleeve that should have been filled with an arm.

(flash back)

"Misao-chan, Misao-chan, please wake up"

Misao opened her eyes to see the face of her aunt Tokio. where was her mom? As soon as the question entered her head the events of the past few hours flashed through her mind.

"Auntie… Is mommy… Is she." Misao stammered

"Oh, Misao-chan I'm so sorry!" said Tokio bursting into fresh tears.

Misao looked at the sealing wanting to be strong, needing to be strong, but no matter how hard she tried to hold them back the tears still came, fast and silent.

"Misao you are going to be living with us now since, since my sister is no longer here" said a gruff voice that had only a hint of emotion. This tone could only belong to one person, Saitoh.

Misao tried to sit up but the pain in her shoulder was too much. She brought her left hand over to her right side to rub her right arm that felt so numb. Her hand met only air.

(end of flash back)

The two girls went into the kitchen where Tokio was already starting dinner.

"I'll cut the tomatoes" said Misao walking over to the door to go get some from the garden. "Misao-chan, I would rather you stir the soup and let Yuuyake-chan get the tomatoes." Said Tokio in a you-better-do-as-I-say-or-you-are-in-big-trouble voice.

"Yes auntie" sighed a very annoyed Misao

Gosh, just because I only have one arm does not mean that I can't do normal things like normal people! Why do they always treat me like a handicap?

Because you are one another voice in her head answered.

So? That does not mean they have to treat me like one! And besides I am NOT a child

As Misao stirred the soup thoughtfully, the door opened and Saitoh and Aoshi walked in. The both went directly to there rooms without a word.

Misao kept her eyes on Aoshi the whole 3 minutes that she could see him.

My gosh, he's handsome, he's so strong, and tall, and he has the nicest butt. Oh, my gosh I did not just think that! Misao blushed a bright pink at the thought of her thinking about Aoshi-sama's butt of all things!

well it's true, and it's not like anyone can read my thoughts.

Misao snapped out of it just in time to save the stew from burning.

"Shan, If you don't start watching the food more closely it will end up tasting like Auntie Kaoru's cooking!" said little Yuuyake

Misao laughed at the comment.

Kaoru was her mother's sister. So was Dr. Magumi. They were both married, Kaoru to Uncle Kenshin and Magumi to Uncle Sano. Every one in misao's family was very close.

Misao sighed putting dinner on the low table at which they were to eat.

"Yuuyake, will you please get Uncle Saitoh and Aoshi for dinner?" Misao asked the little girl.

"OK!" Yuuyake said running to get the two men while humming softly to herself.

Such life Thought Misao as she watched Yuuyake run off.

She smiled and finished putting every thing on the table.

Please R&R!


	2. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I don't freaking own RK!

Misao breathed heavily as she ran around the dojo fighting her imaginary opponent. She threw her kunai at the wall while dodging an attack that was not there. She jumped and flipped out new kunai then threw them at something that kind of looked like Aoshi-sama's head. She heard the sound of metal on metal, and dodged the kunai that came flying back at her. She took out 5 more preparing for the next attack.

"You've gotten better Misao-chan" said Aoshi. His voice was right next to her ear, his breath tickling the side of her face. He had her in a strangle grip with his twin blades, one pricking the soft flesh of her neck ever so gently. "But not good enough"

Misao couldn't speak, she had never been this close to him before. She rather liked the feeling of being crushed up against his chest.

Mmmm. He smells so good!

Suddenly Misao broke free from Aoshi's grip and threw all her kunai at him. He dodged, not so easily this time, and put his sword to her neck.

"Keep practicing" said Aoshi as he removed his sword and walked out of the dojo.

"Gosh he is SO HOT!" said Misao after he had left

Aoshi stopped short only a little way from the dojo entrance. He heard what Misao said and a smile creped its way to his mouth. The only thing that went threw his head at that moment was "GOOD".

When Misao finished practicing she went to the bathhouse to take her evening bath. Misao sighed as she slipped her sweat encrusted body into the tub full of hot water.

Mmmmm.. Gosh this feels so good. I wish Aoshi was here. No wait not HERE but I mean… I wish he were mine. Here as in, in my soul. I wish he could see me as more than just his master's niece, I wish he could see me as a grown woman, ready, well kind of ready, for marriage. He will never think of me that way, ever. Misao thought sadly.

She soon finished her bath and went to her room to go to bed. She put on her nightgown and lay down on her futon. She fell into a deep sleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

"Misao, Misao, Misao it's time to wake up."

Misao opened her eyes at the sound of a woman's mellifluous voice. When she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen standing before her. The woman had slightly wavy, raven blue-black hair that reached down to the back of her calves. Her eyes were a sapphire blue that seamed to know and see all. She wore a white kimono that was trimmed in a dark forest green and had pale blue flowers sprinkled near the bottom of the gown and on the obi.

"Who are you?" asked Misao in awe at the beauty of woman before her.

"I am you, Misao" Said the woman "I am you how you really are"

"But that can't be. I only have one arm and you have two. I am plain and you are like an angel."

"Misao, I am you how you can be, how you will be, and how you are" the woman said chuckling a little. "I am what you look like on the inside, and only you can show the world who you really are"

Misao closed her eyes for a moment to think about what the woman said. When she opened her eyes the woman was gone and instead of the goddess she saw a dragon. It lay on its piles of gold sleeping soundly. She tried to move, to speak but she couldn't. She then realized that she was a statue in the midst of the monster's hoard. She tried to scream but no sound came. But as if the dragon had heard her its head whipped up and breathed white flame at her. The flame never reached her but instead took on the shape of a white wolf that sat in a ring of moonlight, his fur glowing like moonlit snow. He slowly looked at her with golden eyes then spoke in a voice that reminded Misao of her uncle Saito.

"Child of the ancients go forth with Dragon sayer , Man slayer, and the child of the Tigress, seek what you desire and you will find it. Go to the house of the dammed and lie in the bead of the Dead. Place in time your very life to save all whom you love. Take as your guide the one called Aoshi, for he will protect you from who wish to take your life." As soon as the last word rolled of the wolfs tongue he melted into a sword and pierced Misao's heart. She screamed at the pain.

Aoshi heard the scream and ran to Misao's bedchamber. He flung the door open almost tearing it from its hinges. He saw Misao lying on her futon tossing and turning, her face twisted in pain.

"Misao! Misao wake up!" Aoshi sat by her bed and took her in his strong arms.

He gently stroked her head letting his fingers comb out the tangles in her raven hair. She stopped struggling and started breathing normally again. Aoshi touched her pail cheek, her skin was so smooth. She was so vulnerable, so peaceful. He bent his head down slowly, his lips nearing Misao's slowly but steadily. As their lips were about to touch Misao started to speak.

"Aoshi-sama I need you as my guide." Misao mumbled as she turned her face toward Aoshi's chest. Cuddling up to this new warmth that she had found. Aoshi sighed and lay the sleeping girl down on her futon.

"Misao-chan I will be your guide where ever you go and for what ever reason, I love you, my Misao. My broken rose" With that said he left her room to go get some sleep.

R&R my faithful fans!


	3. My Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own RK!

"Misao, Misao, Misao, Misao! Oh look I think she's dead perhaps I'll sit on her head! Oh look she was hanged now her head must be most heartily banged! Misao, Misao, Misao, Misao!" sang a high-pitched kind of annoying voice.

Misao woke up to hear Yuuyake singing her "Misao, Misao" song and jumping on Misao's futon.

Uggghhh! Why today of all days! thought a very sleepy Misao.

"Yuuyake-chan, why do you insist on being so loud? I'm trying to sleep here!" said Misao groggily. Ugghh! I feel like I swallowed hot coals!

" Well you are supposed to have been up two hours ago and it's almost time for you to bring the sexy one his tea."

"The sexy one?" asked a very confused Misao

"Yes, the sexy one… you know him as Aoshi-sama"

" Oh gods! I forgot about Aoshi-sama's tea!" Croaked Misao as she fell out of bed and started to throw her cloths on as fast as she could leaving her hair down, not having time to put it in its normal braid. As soon as Misao was done dressing herself she ran to the kitchen where a pot of hot tea was already waiting for her. Misao grabbed the tea tray that held the pot and some other breakfast things.

Gods I hope Aoshi-sama is not mad at me for being late! I hate making him mad! thought Misao as she ran towards the small temple where Aoshi always meditated.

As Misao got closer to the temple she slowed down to catch her breath. She walked softly into the temple not wanting to disturb Aoshi (a.k.a "The sexy one" ).

" Misao-chan, you are late." Said a deep smooth voice that belonged to the one and only Aoshi-sama.

" Gomen Aoshi-sama. I slept in, please forgive me"

Aoshi slowly opened his eyes and saw before him the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In front of him stood His Misao, his goddess. Her face was as pale as snow but her cheeks were flushed a soft pink from her run to the temple, like morning sun on the first snow. Her hair was left down in silky waves of midnight black that fell in a river down her back. Her eyes were bright but held a deep sadness in them. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with a butter yellow obi. She was indeed a goddess. A goddess that he could never possess.

"Aoshi-sama?" said a very embarrassed Misao. He had been staring at her silently for a full minuet now and she was sure he was disgusted at her appearance.

Aoshi smiled softly and told her to place the tray in front of him. Misao was surprised at the iceman's smile. She had only seen him smile twice and this was the second!

"Would you care to join me for breakfast Misao-chan?" Asked Aoshi his smile to quickly gone. Misao cringed at the "chan" but decided to join him anyways. It was silent for a good five minuets before ether of them spoke and it was Misao who broke the silence unintentionally.

"A smile suits you Aoshi-sama. Why don't you smile more often?" as soon as she had finished the question she realized what she said and she cringed.

Oh gods did I just say that out loud?

Aoshi looked at her and said "When shall we depart and where to?"

Misao just looked at him and gulped.

Ok I'm rely sorry that this is such a short chapter but I've got the block and I would really like to hear what you all would like to happen so review! OH and send any comments or ideas because my other account is not working right now. Well I can't wait to hear from y'all!


	4. The Color Black

Disclaimer: I do not own RK so go away and DON'T come back!

'' Aoishi-sama's thoughts

Misao's thoughts

: Note at the end

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

What the hell is he talking about? What does he mean? thought a very confused Misao.

"Well?" asked Aoshi.

Misao swallowed hard then looked up into Aoshi's icy orbs.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama, but I really have no idea what you are talking about"

Aoshi sighed then looked at the confused girl. Gods she was so beautiful! He cleared his throat. He had to tell her about last night. Gods she was probably gunna have a fit about it to, well there is no helping it. Aoshi took a deep breath and got prepared to tell her.

"Last night I heard you scream so I went into your room to see what was wrong but you were asleep. As I was about to leave you said that you and I were to go on a journey as soon as possible." Said Aoshi flatly.

"I see" said Misao calmly. "Yes I remember that… only it was part of my dream…"

"So answer my question" Aoshi demanded.

'Wow she took that better than I thought… well that might be because I left out some things…'

"Well I think we should set out tomorrow then," said Misao as she collected the dishes and put them on the tray.

"Very well then. We should get an early start and leave at sunrise." Aoshi said as he helped Misao.

"Okay, sounds good to me," said Misao in a cheery voice.

Misao stood with the tray in her hand and walked out of the temple door. Aoshi stared after her. With his eyes locked on the temple door long after Misao had left, Aoshi did not see the small figure sneak up on him.

"Grawwwww! You will never escape from me! I will never let you go! You can never escape my wrath!" Screamed Yuuyake as she jumped onto a surprised Aoshi-sama's back.

"Oh no! What will I do! She's got me! She's got me!" yelled Aoshi as he pretended to be overcome by the little girl.

"Ha ha ha! You can never escape and now I shall slay you, you eviler-than-me monster!" Yuuyake screamed as she poked Aoshi in the chest with a twig that snapped upon impact against Aoshi's rock hard muscles.

"Oh no you killed me whatever shall I do!" said Aoshi in a weak voice as he collapsed on the temple floor.

Yuuyake giggled as she sat on his stomach still holding her broken twig.

"Well I know what you can do! You can take me with you and Shan! Since you are dead you will need someone to take care of you and I'm really good at taking care of dead Aoshis!" the tiny girl said excitedly.

"Yuuyake-chan you can't come because you are not old enough and I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, your mother would never allow you to come."

"But I'm really good at being good and I can take care of you and Shan, I promise! I'll be really, really good!" Yuuyake pleaded.

"I'm sorry but you just can't. It is not safe. Now go find Misao and help her make lunch."

"But I…!" she started to protest but Aoshi gave her "The Look" so she decided to go do as he said, but she would not give up without a fight. Aoshi watched the little girl run out of the temple and smiled.

'That Yuuyake, so full of life!' with that thought he walked into the woods surrounding the temple to practice.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

: "What ever shall I do and where shall I go?

The rain falls on broken pillars

Watch the sun glow and the moon fade black

Wolf cry, stampede through snow

Follow the sound of the empty sky

Crumbled statues will be your guide

Straw men, hollow scream, a covered sack

Half circled, the water is dry

The stars will fall to the center of your life

Silver, green, green, measure the scales

Watch the blue ice start to crack

The end cut, strike, deep, slice, knife"

Sang Misao in a soft voice.

Oh mother, I wish you were still here with me, to guide me, and to wipe away my tears… As these thoughts went through Misao's head a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why can't you be here now?" Yelled Misao out loud.

As soon as the question fell from Misao's lips she was thrown back against a tree by a strong wind. At the moment when Misao hit the tree she fell unconscious upon the forest floor.

"Misao, Misao, I never left you… but _you_ have left me… however, I shall guide you on this journey that you must take. All you must do is fallow the Black wolf, you must trust her."

After the voice stopped speaking Misao regained consciousness. However she was standing strait up in the center of the path that she had been using and the tray was still in her hand.

Well that was weird thought Misao.

As she continued to walk down the path towards home she caught a glimpse of something black moving quickly through the woods, but she thought nothing of it for there were many shadows in the forest. Little did she know that this shadow was watching her closely.

" Soon, Shan, soon you will see," growled a soft yet strangely familiar voice.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

: The title of this song is Broken Sky written by my sister Heidi

So what did you think? Did I do ok? I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short but I'm not a very good writer so it takes me a while to write a new chapter. Well R&R!


	5. The Gift of Seven Heads

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

'' Aoishi-sama's thoughts

#Misao's thoughts

: Note at the end

Misao moved around her small room as she prepared for the journey ahead of her. She stopped in the middle of her room with her hands on her hips and surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes stopped when her gaze fell upon the small painting on her dresser.

"I can't believe that I almost forgot this," she said as she picked it up. It was a small painting of her mother's face. It was Misao's most prized possession.

"Misao! Misao! Darling will you please come help with dinner? And ask Yuuyake to come here too," called Tokio from the kitchen.

#Why does it seem like all I do around here is cook? Cook, practice, and make tea…maybe 'cause that IS all I do…# Misao sighed, tied her bundle of things together, placed it on her futon, and went to find Yuuyake.

She found her little cousin sleeping under one of the sakura trees in the garden. She looked so peaceful, so innocent…

(flashback)

"Mommy?"

"Yes, love? What is it?"

Little Misao was sitting in her mother's lap under one of their sakura trees. It was spring, just a few days before her mother was killed.

"When is daddy coming back?"

Tomoe was silent for a while as she ran her hands through Misao's hair. When she answered her voice was soft and very, very sad.

"Your father is not coming back, Misao. He is going to stay with the Jouin in America."

"But why?"

" He has to for his work, darling. But enough of this. You have to go to the dojo to practice with your uncle Saitoh now."

"Okay… but I still think uncle Saitoh is scary"

Tomoe chuckles and led her daughter to the dojo to practice.

(end of flashback)

Misao shook her head and moved over to the sleeping child.

"Yuuyake, wake up. You have to come help me and your Okasan in the kitchen."

The little girl sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. "Okay, okay…," she answered sleepily. Both of the girls went inside to make dinner and after everyone ate they took their baths and Misao and Aoshi finished packing.

Just as Misao was preparing to go to bed some one knocked at her door. She went to open it and to her surprise Saitoh was standing there.

"Come with me," he said in his normal monotone voice. Misao nodded and followed him outside and towards the shrine where Aoshi usually meditated. They passed the shrine and continued into the woods. Saitoh stopped in a small clearing and Misao fallowed suit.

"Take Yuuyake with you"

"But, won't it be dangerous for her to came?" asked Misao who was now very confused.

"She can take care of herself. I'm going to show you something. Then I will explain." After her said this Saitoh walked forward and then started to change. The only way to really describe what happened is to say it was like watching a shadow shift very quickly. So quickly that you wondered if it was ever what you thought it was to begin with. In the place where Saitoh had stood an enormous white wolf. She was sure that it was the same one from her dream. Misao was shocked but at the same time she felt that it was only natural. This wolf seemed more like Saitoh than the man did. Saitoh looked at her than began to speak.

"When I was just a pup your mother found me after my pack was wiped out by the dragon Kurogane Hanone after they had killed his Dragon Lord, Kuroi Doragon. She took me in and I was raised as her brother. Because my daughter has Black Wolf blood running through her veins she is able to take the form of a wolf just as I am. That is why she can take care of herself. Your mother gave me something that I will now entrust to you." When he said this he changed back into a man and walked over to one of the trees where he spoke a few words that Misao had never heard before and the tree started to melt. A melting tree is an odd sight indeed. When the tree was completely gone a small vial of blue liquid sat on the moss where the tree used to sit. Saitoh leaned over and picked it up then brought it over to where Misao was standing.

"This is what your mother was killed for. It is the Gift of Seven Heads. It has been in her family for as long as anyone can remember and is said to have been given to one of your ancient relatives by a dragon as a gift for some favor, but no one is sure. I'm giving it to you now because I have a feeling that you will need it on your journey."

"Okay… but what does it do?"

"It will heal any wound and can even bring people or things to life. It is a very dangerous thing indeed and you must be wise in how you use it. Now you should go back to the house and get some sleep. Tokio will have food for all of you in the morning." After he said this Saitoh turned and walked away.

Misao started back to the house and turned all of what she had heard around in her head.

#This is so weird! One moment I'm about to go to bed and the next I'm given the reason of my mother's death and I find out that my Uncle and his daughter are not human! What will happen next!#

Misao shook her head as she entered her room. She placed the Gift of Seven Heads in her bundle, undressed, washed her face, and lie down on her futon. Tomorrow was sure to be a LONG day.

Well that's that chapter… I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. Hopefully it won't take me like two or three years like this one did! Thank you to all of my Faithful fans who have stayed with the story even though the chapters are short and the updates are far between.

Ja Ne!


End file.
